Inventory management system relates to the process of managing and locating objects with the help of software. The inventory management system relies upon barcodes and radio frequency tags to provide automatic identification of inventory objects.
QR or quick response code is one popular method which is used in Inventory management system. QR code uses numeric, alphanumeric, byte/binary etc. as its standardized encoding modes. Any kind of textual information, like web address, contact, code etc, can be encoded in a QR code. Once the encoding is done, the QR code is published on paper or any other physical support. Any scanning device, dedicated or otherwise can perform the scanning and decode the information in the QR code.
The mobiles with help of QR app can read the QR code. The QR code can officially contain thousands of characters, however, upper limit of hundred characters is recommended in a QR code. This is because, if more data is encoded then the QR code grows in size and the mobile camera resolution can't really handle the larger codes.
Current applications for Quick Reference (QR) codes utilize the data storing capability of the QR code to house web URL's or product information. Although, this has proven to be a very useful application of QR technology it is limited by the amount of data that can be held on the QR. In addition, any scanner or mobile device equipped with the right software can read the data on the QR code. The current devices are limited in the amount of data that can be stored as well as the level of security of that data. The current use does not address the need for the categorizing of unique items such as gemstones, prepared foods, works of art and the like, and the security and privacy of the embedded data. The amount of data stored on labels is limited by the size of the 2 dimensional codes.
As can be seen, there is a need for a flexible and secure inventory management system that allows assigned customized data to the QR code with encryption.
In addition to the above mentioned problem, any scanner or mobile device equipped with the right software can read the data on the QR code. This makes the security of the code vulnerable.
In the light of the above mentioned problems, there is a need for a flexible and secure inventory management system that allows the assigned customized data to the QR code with encryption.